User blog:LeeHatake93/Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3: PlayStation All-Stars and Gods Among Us
Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3: PlayStation All-Stars and Gods Among Us is a mock-up crossover by LeeHatake93 and is merely a mash-up of the games Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3, PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, and Injustice: Gods Among Us: Ultimate Edition, mainly as a level idea for the LittleBigPlanet games. If this did become an actual game, it would definitely have a different title, but would also be released for PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, and PlayStation Vita. PS3 would support cross-buy with Vita, and the digital PS3 edition would include an upgrade to the PS4 version. Story Set after the events of each game, the defeat of Polygon Man and Galactus, as well as the mainstream DC heroes' return to their original universe happen simultaneously, opening the worlds of PlayStation, Marvel, Capcom, and DC to each other, resulting in a similar scenario to Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe. As the worlds battle each other in confusion, believing each universe to be intent on destroying each other, it is shown that Polygon Man, Galactus, and Superman from the Regime universe have joined forces. Polygon Man, using his powers of universal travel, opens a rift into alternate realities, pulling in "regime" counterparts to the heroes of the PlayStation, Marvel, and Capcom universes. Gameplay The gameplay would merge the engines from each game. In a similar manner to PlayStation All-Stars, the game would allow up to four players to fight each other in a platform fighter style. Stage transitions and clashes from Injustice are present, but are exclusive to a Duel mode where only two players are able to fight at once. Stage crossovers from PlayStation All-Stars are also present, as are instant-kill Super Moves accessed via charging a Super Meter and collecting AP. However, unlike All-Stars, each character is only given a single Super Move, which are taken from each PlayStation character's Level 3 Super, modified versions of each Injustice character's Super Move, and modified versions of each Marvel vs Capcom characters' Super Moves. To make up for each character only having one Super Move, the team system from Marvel vs Capcom is added, but is altered in a way. Instead of choosing three characters that can be swapped out at any time, players will choose a playable character and two characters as support. Support characters, which may be both playable and non-playable, will take the place of PlayStation All-Stars' Level 1 and Level 2 Super Moves, playing in a similar manner to Marvel vs Capcom, although altered, as previously stated. For example, if a player has a Level 1 Meter, they will call one of their support characters to perform an attack combo. This attack combo will earn the player instant KO's if it connects, making it somewhat of a Level 1 Super. If the player has a Level 2 Meter, then both of their support characters will attack simultaneously, again, earning the player instant KO's. If the player has a Level 3 Meter or above (up to Level 5), they will be able to perform their own Super Move. Characters All playable characters would return from each game, as well as a few newcomers. Any guests in the games (third-party in All-Stars, others in Injustice and Marvel vs Capcom) will be listed at the bottom Veterans New Characters The "new" term is used loosely here, as some of the Marvel and Capcom characters return from previous entries in the Marvel vs Capcom series. Since Injustice had 30 characters, they would only get 4 new ones. Marvel and Capcom get 9 since they had 25 each, and PlayStation All-Stars gets 10 since they had 24, giving each side 34 characters each, with a total of 136 characters. Stages Coming Soon..... Category:Blog posts